Be My Valentine
by gentlewinnix
Summary: Lew's alone at the group's Valentine's Day party. Dick seems to be experiencing some trouble in paradise. Spinters with a side of Winnix.


**Author's Note: **Tumblr prompt fill for mols.

Tags include: AU - Modern Setting, Valentine's Day, House Party, Drinking, Feelings Realization, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be with him?" Lew asks, nodding in the direction of Ron, who Dick had come in with. They're dating, after all- they have been since Lew realized he was hopelessly in love with Dick. It's a Valentine's Day party and everyone's paired off but Lew- Ron is in the kitchen getting them drinks now, and Dick has just joined Lew on the couch.

"You looked lonely," Dick says mildly.

"Well," says Lew. "Everyone I asked out turned me down." He takes a sip from his punch, which of course is more alcohol than juice, as he'd mixed it himself. Lew had found the last of the vodka in the freezer and added just enough from the punchbowl to turn it red. He's not exactly wallowing in his misery tonight, but it's no fun being alone at a party on the day of love.

"Sorry," Dick offers, frowning.

"It's fine," says Lew. "How's the love?"

"Good," says Dick, but he doesn't look Lew in the eye. "Ron's- well, he's sweet."

Lew raises an eyebrow. "He always looks serious to me."

"He's different when it's just us," says Dick, quiet.

Lew nods, sipping at his drink. Dick reaches over suddenly, taking the cup and taking a big gulp of it. Lew watches, shocked, as Dick swallows, grimacing.

"That's eighty percent vodka," Lew says. "You okay, Dick?"

Dick only smiles.

* * *

Of course Dick gets a little tipsy after slugging Lew's drink like that, then drinking more of the punch when Ron brings it to him. Lew watches Dick warily through the night, knowing something's off with his friend but not about to push it. Dick kisses Ron and acts like he's okay, but after a while the drinks seem to catch up with him and he excuses himself to the bathroom.

Lew offers to check up on him and Ron nods tightly, having obviously picked up on Dick's strange behavior.

Lew knocks on the door. "You alright in there?"

In response he hears a cough and a groan, and Lew pushes the door open, stepping inside. Dick is bent over the toilet, miserable, and his dinner and the vodka are there in the toilet. Lew wrinkles his nose and moves to flush it away.

"You're not a social drinker, Dick," Lew says, kneeling beside his friend. "What's going on?"

Dick shakes his head. "It's ridiculous," he mutters.

"_This _is ridiculous," Lew says, gesturing to Dick. "I'm supposed to be the miserable drunk here, not you."

Dick manages a smile. It fades as Lew grips his shoulder, squeezing in reassurance.

"C'mon, talk to me," says Lew. "It can't be that bad."

Dick sighs. "I don't think….I'm _good enough _for Ron," he admits softly, and Lew frowns.

"What makes you think that? He adores you."

"No...not like that," Dick says quickly. "I mean...I-I don't think I should be with him, because...well, I'm in love with someone else."

Lew sits back on his haunches. "_Oh_," he breathes. "So...you're feeling guilty."

"Yeah," says Dick. "I care about Ron, I really do. But this other person- I really feel for him, too."

Lew grimaces. "That's a tricky situation. I don't know if I can help you. You should talk to Ron. Be honest. Tell him who it is. If you think this is serious, maybe some time apart would be best."

Dick sighs. "It's ridiculous, but I keep hoping...I wish there was a way I could be with both of them."

Lew raises an eyebrow. "Well, polyamory_ is _a thing. You should talk to Ron, see if he's okay with it. Then approach the other guy if he is. You never know."

Dick raises his head, looking thoughtful. "You think it's possible?"

Lew smiles. "Anything's possible, Dick. Love is humankind's greatest strength. Right after hate, of course."

Dick chuckles. "Bleak as always, aren't you."

"Of course, what Lewis Nixon would I be if I wasn't? Now get yourself some water and take a nap or something. You need to get that shit out of your system. I'm a functional alcoholic but you're like a baby, Dick, really- the most you should be drinking is wine coolers."

"Okay," says Dick, letting Lew help him up. "Thanks for the tips."

"Of course," Lew says.

* * *

The party winds down around 11, and Lew watches as Dick and Ron take their leave, saying goodbye to everyone who's left. Dick looks a little better now, the color coming back to his cheeks and his smile coming easier. After they've left, Carwood approaches Lew.

"Everything alright with them?" he asks. "Dick seemed a little out of it."

"I think so," says Lew. "Dick's just..got something on his mind, is all."

Lip nods. "Seemed like it. Hey- I'm glad you came tonight. I know it sucks being alone on Valentine's Day- but it was good to see you."

Lew smiles. "Well, it's no fun sitting at home feeling sorry for myself. Thanks for inviting me."

After everyone else has said goodbye, Lew helps Lip clean up his flat, then waves goodbye. He plucks out a cigarette on the porch and lights up, taking a drag and exhaling into the chilly February air. His phone vibrates in his pocket and he takes it out, surprised to see a message from Dick.

_Thanks for talking with me, _it reads. _You should come over for dinner tomorrow night. There's something else we should talk about. _

Lew raises an eyebrow, quickly typing out a response.

_No problem. Sure, I'm free- it's nothing drastic, is it? And what are you doing still awake? _

He doesn't wait for a reply, putting out his cigarette and going to his car. Lew is home and in bed before he checks for a response.

_No, nothing drastic. And I'm just about to go to sleep- good night, Lew. _

Lew frowns.

* * *

Over dinner the next night he finds out what Dick needed to talk about. And it probably shouldn't shock him as much as it does, but when Dick takes Ron's hand and asks if Lew would like to join their relationship, he drops his fork.

"Me?" he chokes out after a moment too long of shocked silence. "It was _me? _"

Dick nods, blushing. "I've liked you since we met, Lew," he admits softly. "But I didn't know how to approach you. And then Ron did, and I thought I would stop feeling for you, but I didn't." He smiles up at Ron. "And Ron likes you too, Lew."

Lew raises an eyebrow and Ron coughs, looking away.

"So- would you like to join us?" Dick asks, looking nervous. "It's okay to say no."

"Gee, I just- just spring this on a guy after being alone on Valentine's Day," Lew says, shaking his head. "I need a moment." He can feel their eyes on him as he thinks, staring down into his mashed potatoes. It's not really a question of if he wants this- he knows he does, he's wanted both Dick and Ron for a very long time, as well- but rather if he feels ready for it. He's been single a long time and to date not just one, but two people, feels like walking into a warzone.

But- Dick and Ron aren't Kathy, he reminds himself. They're laid-back, reserved more than anything. They don't stir up drama or keep secrets. They're brutally honest and open when it's necessary and nothing if not respectful in their treatment of others. Neither of them is as sweet as Carwood, but they both care.

"Well, why not," says Lew, and Dick smiles.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you all enjoy yourselves and your loved ones, be it significant other or just your friends and family. Remember, there is always someone who loves you just the way you are.3


End file.
